mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fluttershy
|grzywa = |sierść = |znaczek = 100px|Trzy motyle z cyjanowymi ciałami i różowymi skrzydłami |głos = Małgorzata Szymańska}} Drżypłoszka — pegazica, jedna z głównych bohaterek serialu. Jest zazwyczaj nieśmiała, cicha oraz bardzo strachliwa jednak w obronie swych przyjaciółek staje się śmielsza. Wyróżnia ją wielka miłość do zwierząt, umie się nimi doskonale opiekować i dbać, aby niczego im nie zabrakło. Drżypłoszka reprezentuje Klejnot Dobroci (w wersji Angielskiej Klejnot Życzliwości) Przedstawienie w serii Osobowość Nieśmiałość i lękliwość Gdy Drżypłoszka w serialu pojawia się po raz pierwszy, trudno jej nawet się thumb|Zamyślona [[Drżypłoszka]]przedstawić Twilight Sparkle i tylko wypiskuje swoje imię tak cicho, że Twilight pyta o nie 3 razy. Nabiera jednak odwagi, gdy zauważa Spike'a. Nigdy wcześniej nie widziała młodego smoka, więc gdy tylko nawiązuje się między nimi rozmowa, Drżypłoszka prosi go o opisanie jego życia, co oczywiście zdenerwowało Twilight, gdyż pegaz nie dawał im spokoju aż do końca dnia. Gdy doszła do domu, uporczywie poszła za nimi, denerwując przy tym jednorożca. thumb|left|Przerażona Drżypłoszka W odcinku Wyjście smoka okazało się, że Drżypłoszka boi się dorosłych smoków. Cały czas podczas wyprawy na górę, gdzie spał jeden z tych gadów, pegaz się zatrzymywał lub po prostu zastygał w miejscu, przez co opóźniał podróż. Twilight Sparkle mówiła przyjaciółce, że jej talent do zwierząt pomoże w przekonaniu smoka do znalezienia innego miejsca do spania. Applejack wielokrotnie ciągnęła albo popychała pegaza i starała się ją chronić od obelg Rainbow Dash, która od samego początku uważała, że wzięcie Drżypłoszki to był zły pomysł. Pinkie Pie przekonała przyjaciółkę do "niebezpiecznego" skoku nad przepaścią, dzięki piosence. Mimo swojego strachu przed smokami Drżypłoszka, gdy zauważyła co gad zrobił z jej przyjaciółkami nabiera pewności siebie. Karci smoka i przekonuje go do zmienienia miejsca spania. W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia w podobny sposób ujarzmiła Bazyliszka. Na poczatku odcinka Ponaddźwiękowe Bum Rainbow Dash próbowała nauczyć Drżypłoszkę głośnego dopingu, ale niestety bezskutecznie, jednak pod koniec odcinka, gdy pegazowi udaje się wykonać Ponaddźwiękowe Bum, Drżypłoszka podskakiwała i krzyczała ze szczęścia, podczas gdy inni siedzieli zszokowani z otwartymi ustami. thumb|Drżypłoszka "Yay" W odcinku Mistrzyni spojrzenia Drżypłoszka podnosi głos, by zwrócić uwagę Znaczkowej Ligi, gdy Sweetie Belle przeszkadza jej w kołysance, powodując ucieczkę kury i niebezpieczną podróż do lasu Everfree. To dowodzi, że potrafi krzyczeć na inne kucyki. W odcinku Sposób na gryfa Pinkie Pie widziała jak Gilda ryknęła na Drżypłoszkę, przez co pegaz uciekł z płaczem. Pinkie Pie była bardzo tym oburzona. Później, na przyjęciu na cześć gryfa, Drżypłoszka pyta się przyjaciółki, czy to był dobry pomysł. Pinkie Pie zapewniała ją, że ma wszystko pod kontrolą. Podirytowana Drżypłoszka wspomina wtedy, że jest o rok starsza od przyjaciółki. W odcinku Luna Eclipsed Twilight Sparkle i Księżniczka Luna odwiedzają Drżypłoszkę. Pegaz nie chciał otworzyć drzwi nawet przed przyjaciółką, gdyż boi się, że to przebrane kucyki, które chcą jej zrobić "kawał". Okazuje się, że Drżypłoszka nie lubi Nightmare Night. Dobroć i wrażliwość W drugim odcinku, gdy przyjaciółki szły przez Las Everfree, zaatakowała ich Mantykora. Wszystkie kucyki, oprócz Drżypłoszki, zaczęły atakować potwora. Pegaz cały czas próbował zatrzymać koleżanki, ale one jej nie słuchały. Ostatecznie, gdy Drżypłoszka wreszcie odważyła się krzyknąć do nich, co poskutkowało. Gdy wszyscy się uspokoili, pegaz podszedł do Mantykory, udobruchał potwora i wyjął z jego łapy cierń. Ukazała wtedy swoją dobroć oraz talent do zwierząt. thumb|Macie Mnie Pokochać! W odcinku Niezapomniany wieczór podczas gali w Canterlocie, Drżypłoszka w pałacowym ogrodzie szukała zwierzątek, by się z nimi zaprzyjaźnić. Niestety, stworzenia bały się nawet takiego kucyka jak ona i chowały się przed Drżypłoszką. Początkowo pegaz był spokojny, jednak, gdy zwierzątka nie łapały się w jej pułapki, zaczęła się denerwować. Ostatecznie na oczach wszystkich gości na gali Drżypłoszka wybuchła szaleńczym gniewem. W odcinku The Return of Harmony Part 1 Drżypłoszka z dobrotliwej, lękliwej i wrażliwej zostaje przemieniona przez Discorda w okrutną. Obrażała wtedy swoje przyjaciółki, denerwowała je, a nawet znęcała się nad nimi. Robiła wszystko, by uprzykrzyć im życie. Na szczęście, dzięki zaklęciu Twilight Sparkle, który przywrócił jej pamięć, stała się znów sobą. Wszystkie wydarzenia, które nastąpiły po przemianie w dręczycielkę pegaz uznał za koszmar. Umiejętności Większość pegazów zajmują się pogodą, jednak Drżypłoszka jest dość słabą lotniczką i woli spędzać czas na łonie natury, razem ze swoimi zwierzęcymi przyjaciółmi. thumb|left|Drżypłoszka z ptakami Opieka nad zwierzętami W odcinku Ptaszek na uwięzi Drżypłoszka próbuje "wyleczyć" Filominę, ptaka Księżniczki Celestii. Niestety jej znajomość medycyny nie pomagała zwierzęciu, można powiedzieć, że nawet było z nim jeszcze gorzej. Mimo to, na początku odcinka było widać jak Drżypłoszka pomogła myszce na wózku inwalidzkim i ze złamaną nogą, wrócić do rodziny. Prawdopodobnie, to pegaz opatrzył nogę gryzonia. Gdy leczenie nie skutkowało, Drżypłoszka chciała zapoznać Filominie swojego ptasiego przyjaciela kolibra, ale to też nie pomogło. Ostatecznie pod koniec odcinka pegaz dowiaduje się, że zwierzę księżniczki nie było chore, lecz to był jeden z cyklów życia feniksa (Filomina okazała się tym ptakiem). W odcinku Lesson Zero Drżypłoszka walczyła z ogromnym niedźwiedziem, co oczywiście nie wydało się podobne do jej strachliwej natury. Ostatecznie okazało się, że pegaz robił intensywny masaż zwierzęciu. Latanie Drżypłoszka jest wystarczająco dobrym lotnikiem w normalnych warunkach, ale wydaje się, że traci zdolność latania w chwilach strachu; w'' Wyjście smoka , zostaje sparaliżowana w powietrzu u podnóża góry po usłyszeniu chrapania smoka, a później ukazana zostaje jej niezdolność do przekroczenia przepaści przy pomocy skrzydeł, nawet gdy paraliż ustąpił. Odzyskuje zdolność latania, kiedy smok zaczyna grozić jej przyjaciółkom. Ta chwila gniewu skutkuje pokonaniem strachu. W Różowa intuicja'' nie wznosi się w powietrze by uciec przed hydrą, chociaż widać, że macha skrzydłami podczas skakania i biegania. Drżypłoszka jest ledwie w stanie unieść Twilight Sparkle na niewielkiej wysokości w Przyjaźń to magia - Część 2, nawet z pomocą Rainbow Dash . Niemniej jednak, w odcinku The Mysterious Mare Do Well ''przefrunęła obok Rainbow Dash przy niewielkim wysiłku, oszałamiając ją; w dodatku była w stanie nadążyć za nią ciągnąc za sobą dwa kucyki i balon z gorącym powietrzem, po tym jak Twilight Sparkle przypomniała jej, że jeśli nie dogoni Rainbow Dash, Discord wygra w ''The Return of Harmony Part 2. Można także zobaczyć jak lata w czasie piosenki Find A Pet Song. W Hurricane Drżypłoszka ''jej siła skrzydeł na początku wynosiła ok. 0.5 (w czasie kiedy moc innych pegazów wynosiła ok. 10), a po wyczerpującej sesji treningowej wzrosła jedynie do 2.3. Jednak kiedy leciała razem z innymi pegazami, dała z siebie wszystko i pomogła im uzupełnić brakującą moc skrzydeł, niezbędną do wytworzenia tornada, żeby przenieść wodę do Cloudsdale. Szycie Posiada wiedzę na temat szycia, która mogłaby rywalizować z wiedzą Rarity, a którą Applejack opisuje jako "dziwaczną" w ''Sukces spod igły. Ona i jej przyjaciółki wykorzystują tą wiedzę, aby dokończyć szycie sukienki zaprojektowanej przez Rarity w tym odcinku, a ona rozpoznaje, haft, styl szycia, nierówne plisy, i specyficzny styl'','' jako'' francuskie haute couture. Drżypłoszkę można również zobaczyć, gdy czyta magazyn o modzie w W zielonym' ci nie do twarzy'' kiedy czeka na Rarity w spa i podczas układania włosów na galę w Niezapomniany wieczór. Z niewyjaśnionych przyczyn trzyma wszystkie sukienki z gali w swoim domu, w szafie, jak można było ujrzeć w Ptaszek na uwięzi. Muzyka Kiedy Drypłoszka zostaje pokazana po raz pierwszy w'' Przyjaźń to magia - Część 1, jest w trakcie próby chóru ptaków na Uroczystości Letniego Święta Słońca. Wykonała kilka numerów muzycznych w serialu: interpretację Evil Enchantress song, kołysankę Hush Now, Quiet Now, So Many Wonders, i piosenkę Find A Pet Song w duecie z Rainbow Dash. Nuci motyw muzyczny serialu w odcinkachBiletomistrzyni i w ''Ptaszek na uwięzi. Historia Odcinek Z kronik Znaczkowej Ligi daje spojrzenie w przeszłość Drżypłoszki. Podobnie jak Rainbow Dash, Drżypłoszka pochodzi z Cloudsdale. Nigdy nie była dobrym lotnikiem, była zastraszana przez niektóre kucyki, które nazywały ją Cluttershy. Była wyższa i bardziej niezdarna niż inne młode pegazy, z nieco większymi skrzydłami. Podczas Wyścigu Rainbow Dash, Drżypłoszka upadła na ziemię w miejsce, gdzie nigdy wcześniej nie była. Została złapana przez grupę motyli, podczas spadania. Widząc wszystkie inne zwierzęta, które żyły na ziemi po raz pierwszy, była tak uszczęśliwiona. Drżypłoszka, zaczęła śpiewać. Kilka chwil później Rainbow Dash w swoim ponaddźwiękowym bum wystraszyła wszystkie zwierzęta, jednak Drżypłoszka była w stanie je uspokoić, i dowiedziała się, że ma talent do komunikowania się ze zwierzętami. To właśnie w tym momencie zdobyła znaczek, i przez całe życie dawała miłość zwierzętom. Drżypłoszka mieszka w domku na skraju Lasu Everfree i na obrzeżach Ponyville. Zostaje ukazany w niektórych odcinkach m.in. w Wyjście smoka, Rój stulecia i Mistrzyni spojrzenia, gdzie był jednym z głównych miejsc, w których toczyła się akcja . Dach domku jest pokryty trawą, a wnętrze wypełnione jest norkami i grzędami dla zwierząt. thumb|Rarity i Drżypłoszka Wiele można się nauczyć o przyjaźni między Drżypłoszką i Rarity w W zielonym ci nie do twarzy. Te dwa kucyki spotykają się co tydzień w spa, aby nadrobić zaległości. W tymże odcinku Rarity wyraża zachwyt nad gracją i sposobem poruszania się Drżypłoszki i błaga ją o pozowanie w zaprojektowanych przez nią ubraniach, ale jest świadoma tego, że Drżypłoszka nie lubi być w centrum uwagi, więc kiedy przychodzi Photo Finish, Rarity pyta Drżypłoszkę, czy zgadza się na sfotografowanie jej prac. Przez cały odcinek, Drżypłoszka ma trudności w radzeniu sobie z dużą ilością uwagi. Pomimo tego, jest gotowa się z tym pogodzić, bo uważa, że sprawi to Rarity radość. Rarity natomiast nie okazuje swojej zazdrości, gdyż myśli, że Drżypłoszce podoba się bycie modelką. Jednak Twilight Sparkle ostatecznie pomaga przyjaciółkom rozwiązać ich problemy. thumb|left|Drżypłoszka i Angel Pupile Tak jak każdy miłośnik natury, Drżypłoszka ma sporo zwierząt, które żyją z nią lub w okolicy. Spomiędzy nich wyróżnia się jej króliczek, Angel. Został ukazany po raz pierwszy w trzecim odcinku jako nachalny i z temperamentem, często skręca ramię Drżypłoszki, by dostać to, czego chce, przykładowo w Ptaszek na uwięzi ''zamknął Drżypłoszkę na zewnątrz domku, w ''Biletomistrzyni ''nakłania ją do zdobycia biletu na Galę, a w ''Putting Your Hoof Down ''odmawia zjedzenia marchewkowej sałatki, którą przygotowała dla niego Drżypłoszka. Drżypłoszka zdaje się posiadać więcej pupilków, które wydają się być jej bliższe i bardziej zaprzyjaźnione, wyłączając Angela. Zalicza się do nich koliber, para wydr oraz kura. Jest jeszcze więcej zwierząt, które towarzyszyły jej w różnych momentach, m.in. wiewiórki, myszy, nietoperze, a nawet niedźwiedź, ale najczęściej nie posiadały imion. Ciekawostki * Drżypłoszka jest jednym z kilku kucyków, które posiadają unikalną konstrukcję oka * Posiada prędkość skrzydeł 2.3 * Boi się dużych smoków * Jest jedynym pegazem, który boi się latać, jednak ma to miejsce jedynie w przypadku, gdy jej lot miałby związek z pokazaniem się publicznie. * Jest jedynym pegazem, który mieszka na ziemi. * Uwielbiają ją wszystkie zwierzęta. * Pomimo swojej dobroci, Drżypłoszka potrafi być niemiła w różnych sytuacjach. * Drżypłoszka ma przedłużony ogon * Drżypłoszka jest rok starsza od Pinkie Pie. Dowiadujemy sie o tym w odcinku Sezon na Gryfa. Wystąpienia Cytaty :"''Najmocniej przepraszam. Nie chciałabym pana urazić, ale zostaje pan odrobinkę z tyłu." :Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1 :"Oh, malutki smoczek! Jeszcze nigdy takiego nie widziałam. Ale ty jesteś słodziutki!" :Przyjaźń to magia *Część 1 :"Oh, przepraszam, Twilight. Chciałam zapytać, czy mogę... to znaczy, skoro nie jest jeszcze za późno" :Biletomistrzyni :"O nie, żartujesz? Robię to dlatego, że jesteś moją najlepszą przyjaciółką. Prawda Angel? Okej, tak robimy to żebyś dała nam bilet." :Biletomistrzyni :"Tak, bo on nie jest: Wielkim, Potwornym, Przerażającym, Obnażającym staszne zębiska i ostrą łuske i wielkie kły, Ziejącym strasznym dymem, mogącym jednym chapnięciem połknąć kucyka w całości, nadnaturalnie wyrośniętym smokiem." :Wyjście Smoka :"Jak śmiesz smoku? Jak śmiesz smoku! Posłuchaj no mnie dobrze. To, że jesteś aż taki duży, nie oznacza, że wolno ci się tak zachowywać. Może i masz wielkie zębiska i ostrą łuskę, być może ziejesz strasznym dymem i ogniem, ale nigdy nie wolno ci - powtarzam - nie wolno ci! Krzywdzić! Moich! Przyjaciół! Rozumiemy się?" :Wyjście Smoka :"*bierze oddech'* ... jej.'" (Rainbow Dash się przewraca) ''za głośno ?'' :Ponaddźwiękowe Bum :Rainbow Dash rządzisz juhu ''('Widzi zdemolowaną biblioteke') ''To od mojego wrzasku? :Ponaddźwiękowe Bum :"Gniecie mnie w pachach wykończenie dekoltu i nie pasuje do szala i klap, podszewka jest przyszyta maszyną, plisy są nierówne,materiał wygląda jak papier, tutaj ścięłaś ściegiem na okręt kiedy prosiłam o ścieg za igłą. Cały projekt jest tak zwyczajny jakby na prêt-à-porter, a nie na prawdziwy francuski pokaz haute couture." :Sukces spod igły :Ja bym chiała być drzewem :Impas :"Jeszcze was złapię skarbeńki. Tak, jak tylko jedno z was ptaszki lub małpki lub misie, dotknie siatki, będzie moje! MOJE! HahahahaHAHAHAHA!" :Niezapomniany wieczór :"Macie mnie POKOCHAĆ!" :Niezapomniany wieczór Galeria Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Ponyville